If I hadn't met you
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: War AU/ Y mientras Erza espera a que la guerra acabe y él regrese; se pone a pesar en que quizás, solo quizás, si no lo hubiese conocido, no se sentiría tan sola... Y no habría llorado tantas lágrimas en aquellas frías madrugadas .:Jerza:.


Estoy triste, quise desahogarme, escribí esto and I regret nothing. Claro, no quise hacerle un triste ending tampoco, pero ah, estoy triste.

Bonnus: Es un AU, ambientado en la época de guerra.

A leer, y por favor, no sean crueles en sus review, ya que esto no es uno de mis mejores escritos.

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandes/ AU.

**Genero:** Angst/Romance.

**Palabras:** 881.

.

.

.

**I**f I hadn't met you.

Erza no quería recuerdos. Ella, quería solamente dormir. No deseaba esperar por el mañana, para ella, no había mañana por la cual esperar.

—Er-chan…—susurró su amiga, Mirajane, mirándola desde la puerta, más al no obtener respuesta, decidió dejarla sola.

La de cabellos escarlata se sentó en la cama al escuchar, a su amiga irse. Erza, dejó salir las lágrimas, estalló en dolor, no quería controlarse.

Mientras miraba, la fotografía en su escritorio. La fotografía de ella, y aquel hombre de cabellos azules y mirada color miel. Una fotografía tomada tres años atrás. La última vez que se habían visto.

_Jellal Fernandes._

Ese _es_ su nombre.

"_¡Erza, no te comas todo el pastel!"_

Sonríe un poco, más esa sonrisa de aleja al saber, que esas palabras no las había escuchado en estos tres años. Su voz, animándole, regañándole, queriéndola, ya no se escuchaba más.

Él no rondaba más en esa casa. Ese hombre, quien se habían enlistado en la guerra y aún, no había noticias de su paradero.

—Jellal… maldito idiota.

Lo odiaba, realmente lo hacía, ¿Por qué mierda la había dejado sola, sabiendo, lo destrozada que eso la dejaría?, ¿Por qué la dejaba con esa incertidumbre de no tener, noticias suyas?

Lo odiaba, realmente lo hacía.

"_Regresaré sano y salvo Erza, ¡te lo prometo!"_

— ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Por más que deseaba olvidarlo, seguir con su vida hasta el momento en saber con certeza lo que había sucedido con él, no podía, su cerebro y corazón estaban necios a bloquear sus recuerdos.

Y sus sueños, jugaban con ella al momento, en el que el Fernandes aparecía siempre en ellos sonriéndole. ¿Por qué aparecía, acaso no era ya mucha tortura?

"_Gracias Erza, te quiero."_

Lo odiaba, maldito idiota.

Ella le había dado todo, y no le importaba si él no le daba nada, ella era feliz a su propia manera. Y lo sabe, aun con todos estos años, él seguía siendo su todo. Siempre, eternamente su todo.

Y lo odiaba por eso. Por amarlo, sin saber si él regresaría. Por amarlo, sin saber si él, seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Erza no necesitaba que siguiesen pasando las estaciones, ya no quería ver las flores crecer, no quería más cumpleaños ni estrellas fugaces. Solo quería dormir, dormir para que cuando abriera los ojos, notara que Jellal Fernandes se encontraba a su lado, observándola, como ella siempre ha querido que lo haga.

—Jellal…—susurró levantándose y abrazándose—Solo… regresa a salvo, no importa que tardes, solo, regresa con vida por favor.

Quizás, solo quizás, si no lo hubiese conocido, no se sentiría tan sola. No habría llorado tantas lágrimas en aquellas frías madrugadas. Quizás, no se sentiría tan triste ni desdichada, ni ese dolor que aprieta a su corazón existiría, pero…

Si no hubiese sido por conocerle, Erza no sabría nada de su propia fortaleza ni de su amabilidad, no se habría sentido feliz de su propio nacimiento, ni tampoco, hubiese aprendido a vivir por amor.

Lo amaba, con todo tu corazón. Y se odiaba, por hacerlo con tanta intensidad.

Pero si había algo que nunca odiaría, sería el sufrimiento que le estaba causando, ya que esa, era una prueba de que, lo vivido con Jellal, era algo que aún estaba vivo y era real.

¿Era sano acaso seguir amándolo, luego de todo este tiempo?

¿Era sano estarlo esperando, cuando no había señales de vida de su parte?

No, no lo era. Pero aun así, la mujer de cabellos escarlata lo seguirá esperando. En esa casa, con sus recuerdos. Ella siempre lo esperará sin importar el tiempo que pasase.

—Erza-san.

La mujer abre la puerta, encontrándose, con Juvia, la prometida de Gray Fullbuster, quien estaba también en la guerra, pero aun así nunca dejaba de enviarle cartas a su amada.

—La buscan.

La de ojos marrones siente un fuerte latido y nudo en la garganta. Mientras rápidamente, se pone una bata y corre, corre bajando los escalones, para ver, que un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios, está en el centro de la sala. Quien al verla, inmediatamente habló:

— ¿Erza Fernandes?

La mujer tragó saliva.

—Sí, soy yo.

Asintió.

—Soy el general Eucliffe. He venido para informarle, que la guerra ha terminado.

Las demás mujeres lloraron, esa era una buena notica. Al fin, todo había terminado. Realmente, todo regresaría a ser lo de antes.

Pero Erza, ella, no dijo nada.

—En donde… ¿¡En dónde está mi marido!?

Pero la respuesta, fue dada gracias, al hombre que entró con la cabeza en alto, a aquella casa. Antes, de poder decir algo, aquel hombre corrió hacia donde la mujer Fernandes y la abrazó con fuerza, llorando, besando su rostro. Con el corazón hecho añicos al ver, el deplorable estado de su esposa.

Erza, bueno, ella también lloró, lloró tal cual niña pequeña abrazada a su marido, abrazada a él, sin gritarle ni quejarse por haberla dejado tan preocupada en estos años. Eso no le importaba ahora, no le importaba esos años de dolor. Jellal, ya estaba con ella.

Sus pensamientos negativos acerca de amarlo, ya no seguían con ella. Ya que en esa guerra de doloroso amor, ambos siempre, saldrían perdiendo.

Y que a pesar, de todo ese dolor que ambos se hacían, ella, Erza, nunca en su vida, sería capaz de arrepentirse por haberlo conocido.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

Soy alérgica al tomate, así que no me los lacen por favor.

_espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
